1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a battery section switch, particularly for the load circuit of a motor vehicle battery, whereby the load circuit can be automatically opened via an electromagnet system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable in motor vehicles during certain malfunctions to suddenly disconnect the on-board network from the electrical current as close as possible to the battery. Such instances are, for example, a short in the load circuit that can lead to the discharge of the battery or to a motor vehicle fire, a pole reversal when jumping that can lead to damage to the battery but also to a destruction of the electronic systems in the on-board network or a collision accident as well wherein shorts with a fire risk resulting therefrom can likewise arise.
German Patent Document DE 41 10 240 C1 already discloses a means for fusing a main current path in a motor vehicle. A short-circuit situation is thereby detected by various sensors and comparison means and is interpreted for separating the circuit. A percussion cap or an electromagnetic actuator are cited therein as a disconnect means by way of example, without the design and the function of such an actuator being discussed in greater detail.
European Patent Document EP 0 725 412 A2 also discloses a fuse device for a current conductor in motor vehicles, whereby a sensor for the intensity of the current controls a following separating means with which the current conductor is interrupted given excess current. In detail, separating means having a percussion cap are cited therein, whereby a cable is cut or a plug is pressed out of the housing when the separating means triggering. After the trigger of such separating means, a re-engagement is not possible without further ado even after elimination of the malfunction; on the contrary, the fuse element must be replaced.
European Patent Document EP 0 331 348 A2 discloses a section switch with a manual actuation element, whereby, for example, the response of an electromagnet system unlocks a lock mechanism, so that a contact pair opens. This lock mechanism, however, is relatively complicated in structure.